First Date
by Heyarandomgal
Summary: Jess and Becker are a couple now what could go wrong? SEQUEL TO FIRST DAY BACK. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Trouble?

Becker and I walked into to the ARC hand in hand it had been 3 days since we kissed and we're going on a proper 1st date tonight as we walked into the main controls room Becker said  
" I've gotta carry onto the armoury see you later babes" then he kissed me and walked to the armoury.  
I was walking towards the ADD when I saw Matt, it had been the weekend so he doesn't know about Becker and me yet, so I said,  
" Hey Matt you alright?"  
" Yeah I am you seem extra happy today let me guess Becker?"  
I blushed and said "Yeah actually it is we're going out we have our first date tonight."  
"Finally Soldier Boy makes his move"  
"Has future boy made his move on Emily yet?"  
"Wow is that the time I've got to go goodbye Jess good luck on your date with Becker."  
Matt walked off and I just smiled "Everytime." and I went to the ADD.

"Guess who?" Becker said putting his hands over my eyes, "Sounds hot so Matt?" "Try again." Becker said sounding a bit annoyed "Um second hottest Connor?" "Wrong again." Becker said and took his hands of my eyes and turned my chair around "You're rubbish at guessing babes." "I knew it was you all along babes." I said leaning up to kiss Becker but the Anomaly Alarms went off so I just pecked his lips and turned back round.  
"Where is it Jess?" Matt said running/ Jogging towards the ADD, "It's an abandoned warehouse about 20 minutes from here sending co-ordinates to your black boxes now." I said getting up a map of the anomaly. "Ok phone Abby and Connor tell them to meet us there and have Back up and Medics ready just in case we need them." Matt said turning to leave I turned back round to Becker and said "Stay safe I don't want you to be all bruised for our date tonight." "Don't worry I'll be fine see you later." Becker said kissing my cheek then left.

"The anomaly is on the 3RD floor no creature incursion that I can see I'll tell you if there's any changes."

Becker's P.O.V.  
"Abby Connor you seal the anomaly Matt and I will double check the building for creature incursions." I said charging my EMD up just in case.  
We walked into a random room and we were surprised at what we saw...


	2. Injured Hurt Dead?

**Becker's P.O.V  
**  
Whatever Matt and I were expecting to see I can honestly say this wasn't something we were expecting to see. Matt walked up to a wall to look at some of the pictures and burst out laughing so I went to see what he was looking at it was a picture of Jess and me in the park with me drenched in water and jess holding an empty bottle of water . "So Becker is this picture from when you were just friend?" Matt said putting more emphasis on the word friends, "Actually that was yesterday it was a very fun day nice and warm and no it wasn't when we were just friends." "Oh that's nice." Matt said before looking at the other pictures, luckily it wasn't a picture of us kissing oh no he better not look at this wall again because he'll see a picture scratch that quite a few pictures of us kissing, "What's got you so interested Becker?" I tried to block the pictures but they were spread out too much, and Matt saw them "How long have you been dating?" "About 3 days why?" I asked Matt confused as to why he asked me a random question, "That's alot of kissing to do in 3 days." Matt said looking at all the pictures of Jess and I and his eyes wandered over to one of the most embarrassing ones it was Jess and me lying on a blanket in the park kissing each other.  
"Jess you and Soldier boy are a lovely couple."  
I could literally hear Jess blush then she said "What are you going on about Matt?"  
" There are all these pictures of members of the ARC in one of the rooms and there are some of us kissing." I replied,  
"Oh," Was Jess' reply,  
"Who do we have here the ARC team."  
"Danny?" I said shocked.  
"Yeah I'm back."  
"Are these are your photos?"  
"No but is this Jess? I didn't really see her that much last time." Danny said with a smug grin on his face, "Yeah that's Jess but most of these were taken from before they were dating." Matt said I am very tempted to shoot him right now, but Jess interrupted my mental debate on whether or not to shoot Matt, "Guys creature incursion, Therocephalian's." "Thanks Jess where about are they?" I said but Danny being Danny said, "Hey Jess you making Becker happy?" "Danny? How did you get an earpiece?" "Oh I took one out of the bags." "Sooo how long have you and Becker been dating?" Trust Quinn to have this conversation now. "Danny there's more pressing matters than my love life to be talking about." "Aww Captain Becker's getting all embarrassed." Danny said hitting my shoulder, "Jess where are they?" I said trying to stay calm, "Their on the floor above you I've told Connor and Abby and their looking for them as well." "Okay thanks Jess. Matt you stay with Danny I'll go help Abby and Connor." I said leaving the room just before I opened the door Danny said "Don't think you've got out of the conversation we're gonna talk about Jess sooner or later."  
After 15 minutes of searching I had found nothing, who knew therocephalians were good hiders. I got bored after another few minutes of searching and set up a secure line between me and Jess and said "Do you prefer Italian or Chinese?" "I don't mind why?" Jess said sounding a bit confused, "Oh I just wanted to know which restaurant to take you to tonight I have everything planned except for whether I should take you to the new Italian or the new Chinese." "I don't mind as long as your there it should be perfect." "Same I know we've only known each other for a year I can't remember being happy witho-"I never got to finish my sentence because I got chucked across the room by a therocephalian and flew out of the windows because the building was mainly glass just my luck. I landed on one of the ARC's cars and not the ground so that's lucky but then I started blacking out feeling the bruises starting to form and the blood coming out of my cuts then I completely blacked out.

Jess' P.O.V  
"Becker, Becker can you hear me?" I was getting worried now first he didn't finish his sentence then he wouldn't answer,  
"Jess it's Abby we need medics now." Please no please don't let them be for Becker.  
"Who's hurt?" I asked "Becker." No! I put up the camera where Becker's black box is and nearly screamed when I saw him covered in blood and bruises.  
"What is it with Becker and these guys he just has bad luck with them." Connor said trying to break the tension but failing,  
"Connor now is not the time to be making jokes you need to kill these therocephalian's now or I will kill you!" I really wasn't in the mood for Connor's jokes when Becker lying there possibly dying, I need some water, I got up but tripped on the stairs it's ironic the one day I wear trainers is the day I trip. The last thing I heard was people getting medics for me and then I thought of the date me and Becker were meant to be having tonight I guess that just cancelled itself out.

**There you go I brought Danny and the therocephalian's back btw they're the ones from the school episode series 4.**


	3. Interuptions

**Jess' P.O.V.**

I woke up in a hospital bed and was confused why I was in one then my head started to hurt, and I remembered I tripped while getting some water. I turned my head to see Matt sitting in the chair near the bed and was wondering why it wasn't Becker sitting there Matt saw I was awake and said "Hey Jess you alright?" "Yeah head hurts but that's it where's Becker?" I saw Matt pale a bit and got worried what has happened to Becker? "Don't you remember?" "No I remember some bits others will come back soon it's probably the after affects of hitting your head." "Oh he fell out of a building 3rd floor he'll live but he's not awake yet." I pretty sure all the colour in my face had gone "Oh yeah I remember now who's with him?" I said trying not to sound worried but failing. "Danny's with him at the moment he'll tell us when he's awake you should get some rest you look tired."

I woke up about an hour later when Danny came in and said that Becker was awake so I got off the bed and walked down the corridor to Becker's room. "Hey you alright?" Becker said as I walked into the room trust him to be worrying about me and not him "Yeah but it should be me asking you you're the one who fell from the 3rd floor of a building." I said walking over to his bed as soon as I sat down Becker leaned over and kissed me, I was surprised at the sudden kiss but soon got into it, about ten seconds later someone came in and coughed loudly so we broke apart, and we saw Danny standing there grinning like a Cheshire Cat holding my phone and shoes, and he said "Sorry guys." Not looking sorry at all, "Yes Quinn you wanted something?" Becker said trying not to look too annoyed "Oh Jess left her things in the room so I came to give her them." Danny said putting the stuff on the nearby table.

"Thanks Danny." I said then Danny said "Well I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Danny said leaving the room. "I could kill him sometimes." Becker said glaring at the door like Danny could see it. "I know what you mean." I said leaning over to kiss him again softly and moving away and saying, "I'm glad you didn't die." "I'm glad I didn't die too Becker said smiling, "I mean if you died I'd never be able to tell you that I-"Oh great you've dropped yourself in it now Jess! How are you gonna get out of this one huh? "I just wanted to say that I that I think that I lo-"I started but was interrupted by Matt who had walked in and I wasn't sure whether to be happy or mad at him interrupting me. "Hey Becker glad you're ok the nurses said you'll have to stay overnight because of the concussion but that you can leave tomorrow IF someone is with you but other than that you're fine no major injuries and not to put pressure on your leg." Matt said, "Okay thanks Matt." Becker said and Matt left the room.

I was hoping Becker forgot about our half completed conversation but no such luck because as soon as Matt had left Becker, said "You were saying?" "Oh I just wanted you to know that I- I..." "You?" "That I love you but if you don't love me then it's fine well it isn't because it would break my heart but it's your choice I know we've only been dating for a f-" I was cut off by Becker kissing me softly on the lips "I should ramble more often if that's how it ends everytime." I said with a smile. "Yeah you should." Becker said kissing me again.

"Becker I've really got to go now." I said getting up to leave but Becker stopped me a placed a hand on my cheek looked me in the eye and softly kissed me on the lips "You sure you can't stay for a little while longer?" Becker asked. "No it may have worked half an hour ago but it won't work this time because there is not one good reason for me staying any longer." I said getting up out of the chair I'd been sitting on for hours."I have a good reason for you Jess." Becker said smiling so I SAID "Okay then what is it?" "Well there's an injured soldier here who loves you with all of his heart who doesn't want to be alone when he could be lying with the most beautiful girl in the world my girlfriend." Becker said and I could feel a smile sneaking up on my face and ruining my plan for leaving so I walked closer to the bed, and said "Budge up then I need room if I'm going to lie on this bed.

" So Becker moved up and I got up on the bed and laid back on the pillows. "Jess I just wanted to tell you that it's the leg furthest away from you that has a big cut on it try not to knock this time." Becker said laughing so I playfully hit him on the shoulder "Oi will you ever forget that?" I said, "Maybe but I'd need a pretty good offer to forget it." Becker said turning his head round to look at me. "Well I have one idea in my mind." I said with a smirk on my face Becker got the hint and leaned over and kissed me, I put my arms around his neck to stop him from moving away to quickly and put more passion into the kiss I mean I could have lost Becker forever today I never want that to happen.

"Okay now seriously Becker we need to go to sleep now." I said breaking the kiss. "Fine if we have too, night Jess." Becker said lying back on the bed, "Night Becker, I love you." I said snuggling up to him, "I love you too see you in the morning." Becker said then kissed the top of my head.  
Some people may have said I was really unlucky today because of Becker nearly dying but in my opinion it's been a great day! Danny returned, Becker loves me and I love him. I fell asleep eventually with my thoughts about Becker still in my head going into my dreams.


	4. Jess

**HEY I'M GOING TO REVEAL EVERYTHING ABOUT THE PHOTOS SORRY BUT I DIDN'T HAVE AN IDEA SO IT SUCKS.  
**  
**Jess's P.O.V.**  
"I'm so bored!" Becker said  
"Well if i'm boring you so much I should go then I should go." I said walking towards the door,  
"No Jess you know what I mean."  
"If you're this bored when you're GIRLFRIEND is here what the hell you did before I was with you?"  
"Well you still came here but we didn't kiss." He replied smiling. I glared at him well tried to but he is just so hot and I just couldn't resist it and started to smile as well.

Then he kissed me and after a few minutes I pulled away and said "Is that all you can think about?"  
"No but you're just so good at it I can't resist it." Becker said kissing me again, he is a great kisser and it is fun and no Jess don't get distracted focus! Even though I was in Heaven I pulled away and said, "No really Becker I have a bet for you if you can go without kissing me or trying to kiss me for a whole 2 hours then you can kiss me whenever you want within reason but if you lose you have to admit the Matt is better than you and can't kiss or try to kiss me without Matt's, Connor's, Abby's or Danny's permission you only have to ask one of them not all of them at once."  
"Deal but can you choose to kiss me? During this two hours?" I said  
"Yeah if I want to."  
"Well can we start in 30 minutes?"  
"Why 30 minutes?"  
"So we can do this." I replied then kissed her, then I pulled away and said,  
"This bet will torture you won't It."  
"Yeah it will." Becker said and leaned in to kiss me again.

After what felt like two minutes but was actually 30 minutes, I pulled away from Becker,  
"Becker it's been half an hour so now the bet is starting, see you at lunch." I gave him one last kiss to leave him wanting more and it worked the way you do it is you sit on his lap which is easy kiss him softly and put your hand up his top. He groaned when I got up I could see that he was already struggling he is so gonna lose this bet it's been 2 minutes and already he's fighting the urge to kiss me.

"I'll see you later." I then walked out, and went to the lockers to change into something a bit more comfortable not this blue dress no a black top (Becker's favourite colour) with my new leggings and brand new converse this is going to be fun! And with that done with I went to the ADD.  
Becker came over 1 hour later because while I was on his lap I took his access band off his wrist so he would have to come and see me when i'm in my outfit of torture. (For him not me.)

When he saw what I was wearing he gulped and said "Jess my access band has gone missing can I have another one?"  
"Yeah sure you can Babes" the genius of my plan was that no one else was in the this part of the ARC or anywhere near it because everyone doing something else and Lester was in a meeting and the access band are in the bottom draw so I bent down to get one for Becker.

**Becker's P.O.V**.  
Why did the access bands have to be in the bottom draw? Seriously though I'm not sure what's worse Jess in a skirt bending down or Jess in skin tight leggings bending down. "Here you go Babes, one new Access band try not to lose this one though." Jess said making sure she touched as much of my arm as possible, just one more hour Becker you can do it! "What's wrong babe you look a bit stressed?" "Oh it's nothing just long day." "Oh maybe this will help." Jess said getting up and kissing me softly then more passionately just as I was going to put my hand at the back of her neck to stop her moving away she did, "Why did you stop?" Jess just pointed towards Lester's office and I saw that he had just gone into it. When I looked back Jess was reapplying her lip gloss, this is torture!

"Jess I give up you win!"  
"I know I always win!" And then Jess stood up and walked off.  
"Where are you going?" I said  
"The lounge my works finished for now."  
I walked to the lounge luckily I bumped into Danny and told him about the bet and that he had to give me permission to kiss Jess so he came to the lounge and said to Jess "You're a genius torturing Becker like that and I give you permission to kiss but when i've gone which won't be until i've finished my food." He then grinned and hi-fived Jess and he ate his food so slowly that it felt like hours but was actually only 10 minutes. Then he got more food out so I got Danny's arm and dragged him out of the room so Jess and I could kiss.

I walked back into the room went over to the sofa and sat down and pulled Jess down onto my lap and kissed her with all of the passion I had in me and I knew that in this position Jess wouldn't be able to not put her hand up my top because she knows I love it and just then she did we stayed like this for 20 minutes luckily no-one but the main team go in the lounge but they know that's where me and Jess come to 'eat'.  
After this we went to go see Matt who unfortunately was with Connor, Abby, Emily and Danny,  
"Matt I have to tell you something."  
"Ok..." He replied  
"You're better than me you always have been i'm nothing compared to you and I never will be." I said reluctantly I could see Matt holding in his laughter.  
Then Danny said,  
"Was this another part of the bet you lost?"  
"Yeah"  
"You made a bet with Jess?" Connor said. "Yeah and?" "Did you not know that you can't beat Jess in a bet you can never ever win!" "Yeah I know now Temple thanks for the late warning." I said sarcastically.  
"We've got to go back to the anomaly site to investigate the pictures." Matt said,  
"Jess do you want to come with us?" I asked.  
"Yeah I want to see the pictures."  
"Do you know how to use the EMD's just in case of an emergency" I said.  
"Yeah I know I taught me how to use them when I first joined." Jess replied.  
"Ok let's get going then" Abby said.

**Jess' P.O.V**.  
(AT THE SITE.)  
The one thing I noticed about the pictures is that they seem to be in categories Matt and Emily on one wall Connor and Abby on another and Becker on me on the wall near the door and the one nearest the door was of all of us.  
"There's LOADS!" I said in shock.  
"I know half of them are embarrassing for Becker." Connor said.  
Then I noticed that Becker was standing in front of some photos he was the only one standing by photos so I said,  
"What you hiding Becker?" He looked surprised that I noticed that he was hiding something  
"N-N-Nothing" Becker replied stuttering, and then Matt pushed him out of the way into Danny and laughed when he saw the pictures, so I went over and looked at the pictures I blushed and took it off the wall and hid it so no-one else could see it but Danny saw me and said  
"What are you doing Jess?"  
"What do you mean I'm not doing anything."  
The real reason was it was a picture of me sitting on Becker's lap kissing him in the I didn't want to embarrass Becker or more importantly me, luckily they went back to looking at the own wall of pictures and Danny and Becker were in the middle of the room and Danny was teasing Becker or as he calls him 'soldier boy' and I can tell Becker just wants to shoot him so nothing out of the ordinary.

I walked over to look at the pictures of us all but I was grabbed by someone then the mystery person said,  
"What are you doing here?"  
Everyone turned around and saw Ethan holding me.  
"ETHAN?" Matt and Becker said at the same time  
"I'll say it again then what are you doing here?"  
"Well there was a anomaly here 2 weeks ago we saw the pictures and came back today to find out why there were pictures of us on the walls" Matt explained.  
"Well the pictures are mine mystery over now go." Ethan said  
"But why do you have pictures of us all?" I said  
Ethan looked at me "Well I was keeping track of what you were doing, so I would know when a certain anomaly opened."  
"Now leave" Ethan said pulling out an EMD and held it towards my head,  
"Where did you get that from?" I asked  
"You're car." "Okay what you want us to do so you can give us Jess back?" Becker said I could see the fear in his and I realised he must really care for me and I was happy but I was brought back to reality when Ethan dug the EMD into my head even more,  
"Well you can give me Emily instead." Ethan replied.

Right then Emily came over I tried to stop her but she wasn't listening and he let me go and I kicked him where the sun don't shine I was walking over towards Becker when I heard Abby shout, "Jess move!" So I turned around just in time to see Ethan shoot the EMD in my direction and when it hit me I went flying luckily for me Becker caught me and unluckily **(I THINK IT'S A WORD.)**for me it was on it was on the medium setting so I was knocked unconcious.

**Becker's P.O.V.**

"Good catch Becker." Connor said while Matt shot Ethan knocking him unconcious.  
"Not the time or the place Temple." I said putting Jess down and checked for a pulse she had one but it wasn't very fast "Someone get medics fast!" I said "Jess Jess can you hear me?" I asked brushing her hair out of her face. Please don't die Jess please don't leave me I begged mentally.

**What's gonna happen next? You'll have to wait to find out. BTW Danny doesn't have a missing brother.**


	5. Fight For Survival

**So I left it on a cliffhanger last time here's the other part enjoy. :) :D.**

Becker's P.O.V  
When the medics came they took Jess to the ARC's hospital wing I went as well I'm here way to often for my liking I went in to see Jess she was still unconcious and when I asked the nurse why she was, I wish I didn't she told me that the shot hit one of her main Nerves and she went into shock and is a coma and will wake up when she wants to, if she wants to.  
"She will wake up though won't she?" I asked worry in my voice,  
"We don't how long she will take to wake up if she does it could be hours, days or weeks your guess is as good as ours." The nurse said.  
Then she left I sat on the chair next to the bed and held Jess' hand and I said  
"Please wake up soon Jess please do it for me."  
I silently urged Jess to wake up all night until I finally fell asleep hours later.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Matt's P.O.V  
I went into the hospital wing to see how Jess is doing and to see how Becker's holding up, if it was Emily in that coma I would be just how Becker is maybe less because Emily and I aren't even going out.  
When I walked into the room I saw Becker holding Jess' hand,  
"Becker do you need anything?"  
"For Jess to wake up other than that no I don't need anything." Becker said  
"Have you eaten since yesterday?"  
"No and I don't need to eat anything."  
"You still need to eat Becker." I said and then I saw a silent tear roll down his face.  
"Becker what did I say?"  
"Nothing it's just Jess said that exact same sentence to me when I was at the stakeout at Ethan's flat."  
"Well Jess was right you still need to eat what you want?"  
"I don't really care to be honest."  
"Okay I'll be back soon." Matt said and left the room.**  
**

**5 DAYS LATER  
**  
**Jess' P.O.V**  
I woke up slowly when I my eyes opened properly I saw Becker next to me sleeping I couldn't move my hand then I realised why Becker was holding it so I tugged at it startling Becker,  
"JESS YOUR AWAKE!" Becker said and hugged me when he let me go I said,  
"Becker why am I here?"  
"Ethan shot you with the EMD remember?"  
"Oh yeah thanks for catching me by the way." I said smiling  
"No problem I wouldn't of wanted you to hit your head as well."  
"What happened to him?" I said wondering what had happened to Ethan.  
"Well Matt shot him knocking him unconcious and put him into one of the cells."  
"Can I have some water?" I said  
"Yeah of course here." Becker said pouring me some water, then passing it to me.  
"That's better I can do this now and I pulled Becker closer he realised what I was doing and moved closer himself and we kissed for a few minutes when we parted Becker said  
"Move in with me please I want to keep you safe I love you it may seem a bit soon but"  
I cut him off by saying "Of course I will Becker!" Then we kissed again softer this time.  
"I' m going to tell the others you're awake." Becker said and left the room.

**Becker's P.O.V.**  
Finally Jess is awake I'm so glad and she's moving in with me I'm so happy, I walked into the waiting room and saw Danny, Matt, Emily, Connor and Abby when they saw me they were surprised one because I wasn't by Jess' bedside and two I was smiling "Jess is awake you can go and see her if you want."  
"That's great" and "YAY!" and "Glad she's ok" were said i'm not sure who said what but I didn't care Jess was awake!  
We all piled into the room and the first one to speak was Danny he said "I'm glad you're awake Jess you know that Becker didn't leave your side for the whole six days."  
"I was unconcious for 6 days?" Jess said  
"Yeah you were but it doesn't matter your awake and thanks Danny of course it would be you who says that."

After about two hours everyone apart from me had left "I love you Jess I'm so sorry that I put you in danger it'll never happen again I promise you!"  
"How did you put me in danger?" Jess asked confused  
"I invited you to come with us and because I did Ethan shot you and you went into a coma for 6 days."  
"Becker it was not your fault I would have came anyway whatever you do don't blame yourself ever please!"  
"I'll try Jess do you want to get some rest?"  
"Yeah only if you come onto the bed as well." Jess said smiling Jess was back.  
"Yeah of course I will babes." "Is it just me or are you getting de-ja-vu from last time we were here but reversed." Jess said leaning closer to me, "Yeah let's make a promise that we will try to avoid ending up in here so often." I said stroking Jess' hair. "Deal." Jess replied turning to face me and kissed me.

_

"I love you Becker."  
" Love you too."  
I then got into a more comfortable position and lay down when I did Jess lay on my chest I felt complete when she did and I said,  
"I don't know what I would of done if I lost you Jess I can't see my life without you in it without you my life is pointless."  
"That is exactly how I felt when you got knocked out of the window." Jess said leaning up and kissing me softly on the lips.  
Then we fell asleep together holding hands like a completed puzzle.

**There you go sorry if it was a bit rushed but I didn't know how to write Jess like that.  
:) :D.****  
****Btw it's 6 days she was in a coma because she got shot halfway through day then 5 days later woke up so it's 5 ½ technically but it's easier to say six. Please review it makes my day.  
:) :D  
****  
**


	6. First Date

**It's finally here it's Becker's and Jess' first date! Btw it's a week since Jess woke up and Ethan has been dealt with and Lester's office is in the main control room aka where the ADD is.  
**  
**Jess' P.O.V**.  
It's finally here my first date with Becker today we would of had it, 3 weeks ago but he got knocked out of a window, then we would of had it last week but I got shot with a EMD by Ethan so we're having it tonight luckily Lester said I can leave early all I've had to ever since my coma is say i'm tired or feel ill and he'll let me leave so I can have an extra hour to get ready tonight what shall I wear shall I wear the new dress Becker bought me? He's been spoiling me ever since I moved in I know it sounds weird but me going into a coma for six days has really improved my life.  
I was snapped out of my day dream by Becker who as always spun my chair round.  
"Dreaming about our date tonight?" Becker said with a grin on his face,  
"Yeah actually I was." I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of lying because I have learnt recently that I can't lie to save my life.  
"Oh Ok how's your day been so far?"  
"It's been ok Lester said I could leave an hour early but no-one's kissed me in two hours."  
I said putting on my best puppy dog face Becker took the hint and leant down and kissed me softly on the lips then said "We'll have more of that later but right now i've got to train the new recruits lucky me." Becker said the end of the sentence dripping in sarcasm,  
"Well I know what will put you in the mood." I said and pulled Becker down so he was literally on top of me and kissed him slipping my tongue into his mouth we would of stayed like that forever but Lester came in to the main control room and groaned when he saw us and Becker quickly got up and Lester said "Becker Jess I don't pay you to make out with each other so please don't kiss during you're shifts you both have work to do." Before walking off to his office to do some paperwork.  
"Okay that's cheered me up thanks Jess I'll see you here at lunch then we'll go to the lounge." Becker said then kissed my cheek and walked off. 

ONE HOUR LATER.

Becker came to the ADD at lunch like he always does I got out of my seat then we walked hand in hand to the lounge, where we found Abby, Conner, Matt, Emily and Danny sitting down watching the tv in the dark, "Oh hey Becker Jess your just in time we're just putting Big Momma's house 3 on you want to watch it with us?" Abby asked.  
"Yeah sure I love that movie" I said and me and Becker sat on the one empty sofa which was in the corner of the room and watched the first 30 minutes of the movie because we were eating but after that we did what we came in to do anyway kissing after about 10 minutes Danny looked over to where Becker and I were and wolf whistled which made everyone look to where we were and immediately we stopped kissing and Becker said "What this is what we were going to be doing if you weren't here so why not."  
"Maybe because this is a public place." Connor said like it was obvious,  
"Yeah but you've seen it loads of times before." I said before carrying on with what Danny rudely interrupted and they all went back to watching the movie, half an hour later I was lying on Becker's chest watching the movie with him, I was so happy right now because I can leave in two hours to get ready for out date tonight and we were watching a great movie with our friends, no-one caring about the anomaly's or dinosaurs for now which was rare.

**3 HOUR'S LATER.**  
What should I wear? I could wear the dress Becker bought me or I could wear my blue dress which I love or I could wear my short black one ughhh I don't know this is a nightmare!  
In the end I decided on the blue dress with my black heels and curled my hair and made it extra bouncy and went to put on my make-up not loads just blue eye shadow to match my dress and red lipstick and went into the front room waiting for Becker to be ready he only came in half an hour ago when he came out of the spare room 10 minutes later he looked HOT he was in a Black tuxedo which suited him perfectly, so I stood up and went over to him and said "You look amazing by the way."  
"So do you but you always look amazing." He said with a smile making me blush, "Should we go?" I said "Yeah come on." He replied and we walked out of the door.

**AT THE RESTURANT.**

We were eating our dinner's which were both steaks which were delicious!  
"That was delicious." I said after I had finished my food and I looked over and Becker who had finished as well.  
"Yeah they are only the best for our first date." Becker said smiling, he leaned over the table and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, and then we went back to talking about how my day was "Anyway it was boring all I did was paperwork oh yeah and I kissed this really hot Captain at lunch and during the morning he is a really good kisser you know." I said a playful smirk on my lips,  
"Yeah maybe he'll show you how good a kisser he is later." Becker said playing along, then the waiter came over and took our plates and we ordered our deserts and Becker started telling me about his day. 

He was telling me about the how his training session with the new recruits went and from what I was hearing I felt sorry for Becker "And then one of them shot the EMD and he nearly got me straight back in the hospital wing because he had it on high voltage so, I decided to teach them how to adjust the settings AGAIN the only thing that got me through it all was the thought of seeing you at lunch." Becker said just then the waiter came over with our desserts mine was a chocolate cake orange free of course and Becker's was vanilla ice cream.  
After we had eaten we paid the bill and left, while we were walking home (The restaurant was only 5 minutes away) we talked about the ARC in general when we got back to the house, Becker went to the kitchen to get us a drink while I went to the living room to sit down and take these heels off.  
When Becker came in he put the glasses down and poured us a glass each when he sat down, I kissed him he was surprised at first but then relaxed into the kiss and he leant back so I was on top of him and we carried on kissing a few minutes later I started to unbutton his shirt he looked up at me and said "Are you sure Jess?"  
"Yes of course I am we have been going out for nearly a month." Then he kissed me and picked me up not breaking the kiss...

There you go Becker and Jess' first date please review thanks. : ) :D.


	7. Danny

H**ere's chapter 6 sorry about the date being so short (chapter 5) I didn't know what else to write.**

Jess' P.O.V  
I woke up and found that my pillow wasn't as soft as it usually is I then opened my eyes properly and realised that it wasn't my pillow it was Becker's chest then I remembered what had happened last night and a smile came onto my face, and I snuggled up against his chest again and fell back to sleep, the next time I woke up I was lying on a pillow this time I was confused had I dreamed last night so I got and walked into the kitchen to see Becker cooking in only his Pants!  
"Hey babes." I said leaning against the kitchen counter he looked at me and nearly dropped the plate he was holding with the completed food on it was holding then I realised I was only in my underwear "Oh sorry I forgot I'll go get some clothes on." I turned to walk away but Becker stopped me by grabbing my arm and spinning me around "You look brilliant you don't have to change." Then he kissed me and blindly we started to walk to the bedroom still kissing but when we had fell onto the bed the door knocked seriously though seriously of all the times for the door to knock the person chooses now so I got up off the bed and put on a dressing gown so the person at the door doesn't see me in my underwear only Becker will see me like that, when I got to the door you never guess who it was it was Danny. 

"What are you doing here Danny?" I said clearly annoyed.  
"Well Lester said I can't stay in the company flat anymore and Connor and Abby have no room (They moved out of my apartment which I've now sold.) So I thought Becker would let me stay here?" Danny said then added, "If i've interrupted something then I can come back later." He said with a smirk.  
"No you've not interrupted anything what would we be doing at 10:30 in the morning?" I said.  
"I'll just go get Becker and tell you're here." I added on.  
I walked into the bedroom and as soon as Becker saw me he pulled me back down onto the bed and started to kiss me I nearly got lost in the kiss but then remembered Danny and what he would say if he walked in on me and Becker like this, so I reluctantly pulled away and Becker looked confused so I said "Danny's in the front room he needs somewhere to stay and I didn't know what to say so I said i'll come get you." 

"Ugh of all of the times Danny's interrupted us and there's been alot now is the worst time." Becker said quickly putting on some clothes and then walking into the living room.  
I came in a few minutes later fully clothed and looking more presentable, and sat by Becker but Danny wasn't there so I looked at Becker "Bathroom." He said like he read my mind without thinking that Danny could come in at any moment I kissed Becker and I was quite enjoying the kiss but I heard the toilet flush so I broke the kiss before Danny could come in and tease us about it like he always does. 

Danny came back in and sat down on the sofa then said "Okay then thanks for letting me stay are there any rules I need to follow?"  
"Yeah knock the door before you go into our bedroom." Becker said and Danny agreed and said "I'm going to take a nap see you later."

**Danny's P.O.V. **  
Ugh why does everyone who works at the ARC have to live with someone their in love with?  
Becker and Jess, Connor and Abby and Matt and Emily (even though they're not together.)  
Trust me I know all about that, at least I won't have to make my own meals now hopefully Jess does that. To make it worse Becker and Jess are still in the I love you let's kiss all the time stage!

**Sorry about the short chapter hope it will keep you happy until the next one :). Please review it will make my day! : ).**


	8. Awkward

Sorry about taking sooo long to update this but I got writers block I got it so bad I can't take credit for writing this I gave the outline of the story so nothing to drastic happened but didn't technically write it Drodgers89, did so a MASSIVE thanks to them! Hope you all enjoy it.  
: ) :D .

Jess' P.O.V.

I sat cuddled up to Becker on the couch, my head resting on his shoulder as we watched a film. I wasn't even sure what it was, some action flick, lots of guns blazing, something he seemed to enjoy. Part of me wondered if he enjoyed the film itself, or just pointing out everything they did wrong concerning the weapons.

Turning my head, I pressed my lips to his neck, in what I had planned to be an innocent gesture. His attention shot from the movie to me, and I blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to distract you from the movie."

"I don't mind," he replied, kissing me.

I found it very easy to lose myself in his kisses. My hand came up to run through his hair as he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me deeper.

"We could save the rest of the film until tomorrow," I suggested, kissing his jaw.

"Yes, we could," he replied, bringing my mouth back to his.

I had just begun unbuttoning his shirt, when the sound of someone's throat clearing caused us to spring apart and me to blush furiously.

"Hi Danny," I said, not looking up, knowing all too well I'd be met by his Cheshire cat grin.

"Can we help you with something, Quinn?" Becker asked, frustrated.

"I was just wondering what you were watching?" he inquired, nodding to the paused movie.

I picked up the case and tossed it to him, "Some action flick, Becker picked it," I said, standing up, "I'm going to go start dinner," I told them.

"You're brilliant, you know that?" Becker grinned, kissing me again.

"I know, without me, you'd starve," I teased, heading to the kitchen, "You two feel free to finish watching that," I said over my shoulder.

"In what world did it look like we were _actually_ still watching that," I heard Becker growl.

Whatever Danny responded with, I missed.

As I moved around the kitchen, I heard the film start back. One good thing about having Danny living with us, I could get out of watching most of the action movies. I was more of a romantic comedy girl, but I liked suspense as well, but the guns blazing every two seconds thing, got a little old. The bad side, I was starting to feel like a teenager who'd just gotten caught making out with my boyfriend, instead of studying, by her father.

The prospect of moving in with Becker had thrilled me. I wanted nothing more than to come home and fall asleep in his arms every night, and it was especially nice after everything that had happened recently. It made me feel safe.

I also felt bad for Danny, as I knew how awkward it was for him. I'd lived with Connor and Abby, when they'd been very much a couple, and often walked in at inopportune times. I suddenly understood how they must have felt as well. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear Becker enter the kitchen, and nearly jumped out of my skin when his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Need any help?" he murmured, his breath tickling my ear.

"Aren't you and Danny watching that film?"

"Yes, I left it going for him, it didn't seem fair to leave you to do all the work in here."

I smiled, turning in his arms and kissing him, "I'm good, go watch your movie."

"You sure?" he asked, kissing me again.

"Positive," I giggled, "Now shoo, before I burn something, because you're distracting me."

"I like distracting you," he murmured, kissing my neck.

"We can't," I muttered, gasping as he continued to let his lips travel, "Danny's here."

Becker growled, "Remind me why I agreed to this?"

"Because he's a friend, and he had nowhere else to go, and you're a good person."

"I'm wishing I wasn't right now," he muttered, stalking back into the living room.  
I giggled and returned to cooking.

Becker's P.O.V.

Dinner was an interesting event, Danny regaled Jess and I with story of his time in the Pliocene. They had been interesting, I had to admit that, and Jess had seemed to enjoy them. I had found out something I'd been curious about since his return, the exact origins of Molly the walking stick.

"I fell out of a tree about four months in, messed my ankle up. I spent the next two days hobbling around unaided. Not fun, let me tell you. Just before dark on the second day, I stumbled across the skeletal remains of some poor creature. Molly is, I believe, a leg bone. A very good little leg bone, at that," he praised, as if it were a puppy.

Once we'd finished, she and Danny had insisted on taking care of the cleaning up, and I could hear her laughter echoing through the flat. I lay on the bed waiting on her, and when she finally came into the room, I grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to me. Jess smiled, and I reached out and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. We exchanged lazy kisses that at some point became more heated, and I let my hands move to her hips, pulling her against me.

"What do you think the chances of us being interrupted a third time are?" I asked.

"Whatever they are, I'm willing to take them," she replied, moving to unbutton my shirt.

I pulled it off and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Jessica," I murmured against her lips.

"I love you too, Becker," she replied softly.

A crashing noise from the other room caused Jess to spring away from me. I sighed heavily.

"Ignore it," I told her, "If you broke something, you're replacing it Quinn," I yelled, before pulling Jess back to me.

"You don't think he's hurt, do you?"

"No, I don't," I replied, kissing her neck.

Another crashing sound and a string of curses confirmed it.

"See, told you."

"Mhmm, yes, you did. Now could you please quit talking and continue what you were doing?"

I laughed softly and returned my lips to her collarbone, letting them travel across her shoulder blade.

When I woke up the following morning, I still had my arms wrapped securely around Jess. Her head rested on my shoulder, and I brought one hand up to stroke her hair. _I could get used to mornings like this,_ I thought.

That was when I heard the sounds coming from the kitchen…was Danny trying to sing? That I would never get used to…

**Once again a massive thanks to Drodgers89 for helping me. : ) :D  
And if you haven't read my other stories Clubbing and 5 Years Later (Brand new.) Then please do thanks!  
**


	9. Moving Out

**This Chapter is mainly about Danny but there is some Jess Becker in it hope you enjoy.  
**

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Plus my timing is rubbish it seems that everytime I walk into the living room their kissing or about to kiss!" Danny said we were walking back to Becker's after we'd gone to the pub and were going to have a few more cans of beer.  
"What do you do then?"  
"Well I spend most of my free time in my room doing nothing, so it's pretty boring, but when they're not kissing we have fun who would of thought living with soldier boy would be fun most of the time."  
We walked into the flat we walked into the living room and we saw Becker and Jess making out again of course.  
"My place?" I suggested  
"Yeah now you know what I have to deal with!"

**AT MATT'S HOUSE.  
**  
Danny and I had got back to my place and put on the TV when I thought of an idea to solve his problem, "How about you move in here with me?" **(Just think that Matt's house has 2 bedrooms.)  
**"Yeah ok that will be fine." Was Danny's reply  
"You'll be on the sofa bed because Emily's in the spare room but it's got to be better than Becker's."  
"Yeah i'll move my stuff over tomorrow which to be honest isn't much." Then we went back to watching TV.

**Danny's P.O.V**  
I was packing my stuff for Matt's at least I won't walk in on him and Emily kissing, well I won't at the moment but they both love each other so it probably won't be long until they realise it.  
When I walked into the living room I saw Becker lying down on the sofa with Jess on his chest they were watching some romantic movie and I could see that Becker was bored out of his brains so I went to the fridge and got him and me a can of beer and poured Jess a glass of wine, and took it in to them they were surprised when I gave them their drinks but said thanks anyway then I said "You mind if I talk to you for a minute I have something to tell you." So they paused the movie and sat up so they could face me, "I'm moving in to Matt's tomorrow it's not that you've been bad company it's just one you need your alone time and two Matt wants some company that understands the present day properly Emily understands lots but still gets confused ." Once I finished I looked at them to see what they were going to say but was glad when I saw that they looked disappointed I know that sounds weird but it means that they didn't mind having me stay with them,  
"Oh ok Danny if that's what you want we won't stop you but i'll miss you." Jess said then I got up and left the room to go to sleep it has been a tiring day.  
**  
I know it's kinda short but it's a filler until I next update.**


	10. 1 Year Later

**Well it's been a very long time but this story kinda died because like no-one was reviewing and I had no ideas for this story anymore so this is the last chapter enjoy and please review!  
:) :D :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Primeval. :(.**

**ONE YEAR LATER. Jess' P.O.V.**

"Guess who?" Becker said covering my eyes.

"Hey Becker, have you got any chocolate?" I said smiling when he turned my chair round.

"Yes I have 3 bars of chocolate but you're not getting any until I get something in return."

"I love you." I said and Becker said, "Ok that's one." And he handed me one of the bars of chocolate.

"Um you're the best soldier here?"

"You need to be better than that I'm the head of security I need to be the best soldier."

"Ok you're the best looking male at the ARC." I said and Becker smiled and handed me the second bar and said, "One more."

I couldn't think of anything else to say and I really wanted the last chocolate bar so I leant up and kissed him.

We broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat behind us.

"Jess, Becker it seems everytime I walk in here you two are kissing and not working." Lester said.

"Sorry Sir, I'll get back to work." Becker said and kissed my cheek and put the chocolate on the desk fand left.

"You too Parker get back to work!" Lester said and walked into his office.

* * *

**LATER.**

"So Abby you have any idea what your going to name him?" Emily asked.

"We were thinking Aidan, Aaron or Adam not sure which one yet." Abby said.

"I'm guessing you want a name beginning with the letter A then. I like Adam it sounds nice." I said.

"Yeah Adam sounds the nicest is he going to be a Maitland or A Temple?" Emily said.

"Adam Temple or Adam Maitland. I think Temple it sounds nicer." Abby said smiling.

"Yeah that sounds like a good name." Emily said.

"Yeah just 2 more months until we can meet him!" I said.

"So Emily how are you and Matt?" Abby said smiling.

"We're fine thanks." Emily said and then Matt walked in and he sat by Emily and we all smiled at him.

"What's with all of the freaky smiling?" Matt said actually looking a bit scared.

"Oh nothing Matt don't worry, we were just wondering what you were doing yesterday lunchtime."

"Nothing much I was just in here why?"

"Well One You're missing out a big thing and Two There's nothing to be embarrassed about we find it cute."

"I have no idea what you're talking about I was ju-" Matt started but Abby interupted by saying, "Matt we know you kissed Emily!"

"How?" Matt said looking even more embarrassed.

"Well it's not really private in here and the door was open so I think half the ARC saw you making out." I said and now Emily was getting embarrassed.

"Awwww Memily's embarrassed." I said.

"Memily?" Matt and Emily said at the same time.

"Yeah Memily; Matt and Emily. Connor and I would be Conby or Cabby and Jess and Becker Jecker." Abby said smiling.

"Oh that's cool." Emily said.

"Yeah Jecker sounds awesome!" I said smiling.

"Jess what on earth is Jecker?" Becker said walking in and sitting by me.

"It's our names together." I said moving closer to him and putting my head on his shoulder and his arm went around me.

"Well I've got to go seeya." Abby said and got up and started to leave the room.

"Seeya later Abs!" I shouted out.

* * *

**Becker's P.O.V.**

So..." I said bored already and so were Jess, Matt and Emily I could tell because they all looked bored.

We were soon disctracted by Danny walking in - With Jenny.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" I said surprised.

"I'm just visiting; I missed the place." Jenny said looking at everyone and everything and then sitting down with Danny.

"Yeah it's something you never forget being here." I said.

"I see quite a few things have changed since I was last here. Danny's no longer the team leader and not only have Connor and Abby got together they've got married and Abby's pregnant! Plus there's a new team. " Jenny said.

"Yeah Becker especially loves the new tem." Danny said smiling.

"Shut it Quinn." I said glaring at him.

"Yeah I noticed that you were close to this team." Jenny said looking at Jess and added, "So are you going to introduce them to me?"

"Oh yeah sorry that's Matt and Emily; Matt is the team leader he's also from the future and Emily's from the past." I said like it was a normal thing.

"And next to me is Jess my-"

"His girlfriend." Danny said interupting me.

"Actually Quinn she's not my girlfriend." I started saying and going by the looks on everyones faces they were confused because my arms were wrapped round Jess.

"She's my Fiancée." I said smiling.

"When did this happen?" Matt asked.

"Last night." Jess said smiling.

"Where's your ring Jess?" Emily said.

"Oh I didn't realise I was hiding it." Jess said moving her hand from behind me.

"Wow Becker you have a nice taste in rings congratulations guys." Jenny said.

"That's enough about all of us how are you Jenny?" I said.

"Well not much to be honest, but I do have a boyfriend now." Jenny said.

"What's he like?" Jess asked.

"Well you know him, he's annoying at times but he's charming and fun." Jenny said with a big smile.

"He sounds nice what's he called?" Emily asked.

"Well...he's called Danny..." Jenny said.

"Wait Danny? As in Danny Quinn?" Jess pointing to Danny.

"Yeah me I'm Jenny's boyfriend." Danny said smiling.

"Well today is full of surprises anyone else got anything to say?" I said.

"Yeah I have something; Me and Emily are dating now." Matt said smiling.

"Finally you took ages!" I said smiling.

"I know and you're meant to be the emotional retard." Matt said to me so I glared at him.

"If I'm the emotional retard how come I've been with Jess for over a year and we're getting married and you've only just asked Emily out?" I said.

"Point taken but you're still an emotional retard sometimes." Matt said smiling.

I glared at him and Jess said, "Boy's seriously stop arguing or I will throw one of you through an anomaly and the other locked in a cupboard with Connor for 5 hours."

"Well Becker I can see why you like Jess so much." Jenny said smiling.

"Yeah she's brilliant." I said.

"Awww you two are just so cute!" Jenny said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do people always say that?" Jess said.

"I have no idea but I've got to go." I said and kissed Jess' cheek, got up and said bye to everyone and walked to the door.

"Hey Abby." I said before leaving the room.

**Jess' P.O.V.**

"Hey Abs." I said while she walked over and sat by me.

"Hey Jess, and everyone. So what did I miss?"

"I sense girl talk coming up so I'm just gonna go." Matt said and Danny agreed so Matt kissed Emily on the cheek and Danny kissed Jenny's cheek and they left.

"Well first of Abby congratulations! Last time I saw you, you and Connor weren't even dating!" Jenny said.

"I know loads has happenned since you left!"

"I know right. So you missed quite a few things when you left one of them being that I'm dating Danny now..." Jenny said smiling.

"I kind of guessed that Jen he kissed your cheek when he left, I'm happy for you." Abby said.

"And you missed the news that Becker proposed."

"He did! When?" Abby said turning to me with a massive smile on her face.

"Last night." I said with an equally big smile.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Well you guys were talking about your stuff and the news that Matt and Emily have finally got together so I didn't mention it."

"You should have but I don't mind I know now! Let's see the ring!"

So I showed her the ring and just like Jenny and Emily she said that Becker had great taste in rings, which he did because my ring is perfect!

"So Jess how did you manage to get Becker to stop being an emotional retard?" Jenny said.

"To be honest I have no idea." I said truthfully.

"Well you obviously did something right he absolutely adores you!" Jenny said and I blushed but smiled at the same time.

"Yeah you two work in a weird way. You wouldn't think you would because you are complete opposites but it's like you're made for each other." Abby said smiling.

"Awww thanks Abs I guess we work in a weird way, just like you and Connor."

"Oh yeah Abs I was meant to ask when did you and Connor start going out?" Jenny said.

"Sometime during our year in the cretaceous, so we've been dating for a good few years."

"I'm so happy it worked out for you Abby." Jenny said then added, "The Arc's turned into a dating agency! We're all dating someone!"

We all laughed at that it was true I had Becker, Jenny had Danny, Abby had Connor and Emily had Matt, on the subject of Matt and Emily I decided to bring up how they kissed.

"So Emily how did you and Matt end up kissing?"

Emily blushed but not loads like I do just a little blush. But before she could answer Connor walked in and sat down.

"Well I tried to use the microwave and let's just say I nearly burnt down this room..."

"And Matt saved you."

"Yeah then he kissed me."

"Well all I can say is it's about time!" Abby said.

"I guess this is karma; we were like this when Jess and Becker got together so I can't even moan about the teasing!" Emily said.

"That's what you get when you mess with Action man's girlfriend." Connor said and Abby corrected him,

"Action man's Fiancée."

"Oh sorry Miss Action Man; and congratulations!"

"Thanks Connor but if you call me miss action man again you are going to die." I said.

"You're spening wayyy to much time with action man." Connor said so I threw a magazine at him.

"Owww that hurt Jess!" Connor said rubbing his arm.

"Connor be grateful if Becker was here and had an EMD then you would probably of gotten shot by now." Abby said.

"Yeah good point I'm sorry Jess."

"It's alright you're forgiven." I said smiling.

* * *

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I was giving Jenny a tour of the new ARC when we walked into a room with Jess and Becker kissing in so we backed out of the room quietly we didn't disturb them because if you do then you will die.

"You'll get used it they're **always** kissing."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to Becker kissing someone."

"Trust me you'll have to if you're going to be here often I lived with them so I know how much they kiss."

"You lived with Becker?" Jenny asked in shock.

"Yeah not for long I'm living with Matt and Emily at the moment. But seriously any free time they have and they're together most likely kissing."

"I think it's sweet."

"You won't think that in a few weeks trust me Jen. When I lived with them it seemed that everytime I walked into a room they were kissing! We all thought it was a phase but over a year later and they're still constantly making out!" I said.

"Awww poor you what will make you feel better?" Jenny asked sarcastically.

"Maybe this will help." So I leant down to kiss her but after 10 or so seconds we heard Lester say,

"No kissing in the corridors." So we broke apart.

"Sorry sir."

"If you're going to kiss at least do it in a room like the two lovebirds in there." Lester said with a disgusted look on his face before walking away.

"I love you Jen."

"I love you too Danny." Jenny said before kissing me.

* * *

**Well that's it sorry if it was boring but I wanted to complete it so it may be long and boring but please review as it's the very last chapter! Thanks! :) :D :) :D.**


End file.
